Your PieceToxic
by littlek2pretty
Summary: Its my first ever serious fanfic & its a one-shot    ...   Its Beta if you no wat i mean  .    rated T for saftey  One of the Most Romantic/Happiest fanfic


++++++++++++++++++Okay I took everyone's advice so this is more Serious. Give me your opinion & creative criticism. I love to improve.

Or if you want to be my BETA tell me I want to try it. =) till then I'm my own Beta

(so if there are a few mistakes bear with me)

Oh & I'm still new to this stuff(writing fanfics) so. . .

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Haters beware Cause I don't care I'v got a Dragon that does tricks so I make tons of money

*tosses meat to Tiger* & Tiger.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Sincerely, Cause I'm cool like that (^.~)

+++++++++This is the squeal to the one-shot fanfic "One million pieces" Rated K+

(though you can just read it plain either way it doesn't matter to me)

From the author that brought you:

The Nagi & Rima fanfics:

"children" Rated T

"unthinkable" Rated M

"wake up" Rated T

"the 7 thing Nagihiko hates about Rima" rated k+

Dina: Hey what about the Rima & Nagi fanfic "I . L . U" *is that PORNO your watching!*

Me: I'm working on it… ~no it's yoai~

Dina: what's up now?

Me: oh doing just some editing *turns off TV*

Dina: sure? ~raises an eye brow~

Me: Yup =) ~turns computer monitor on~ *cracks knuckles*

Dina: You have weird hobbies *shakes head*

Me: *shrugs* I'm cool like that

(note: im seriously almost done writing the squeal, but in the meantime please read, review & enjoy my 5 other RxN fanfics)

Reviews make stories come fast *wink*

Like always randomness, & non-sense are accepted =3

Disclaimer:I don't own Shugo chara but if I did I would put my myself as a character TeeHee

Owner: of my power of love ~ 3~dance with me l.u.c

Please R&R =)

MeMeMe

Proudly presents….

"Your Piece*Toxic"

Note: Nagihiko & Rima married =3

Nagihiko opened his eyes in the dusk of morning to find Rima awoken too.

Still half asleep he got up from the king sized bed & pushed the curtains apart at the window to send light pouring out the darkness.

"Morning love, the sun came to say hello" he exclaim turning to her. She flipped over to the other side taking all the covers with her. (LOL)

"I'll go get Nadii" leaving the room & bring back a baby with a pink bow in her blond head of hair.

+++++++++++++++++He put the baby into the middle of the bed while joining himself.

Nagihiko & Rima just stared into each others eye till an alarm clock went of signaling it was time to get up.

A sadness started to linger in his deep blue eyes.

+++++++++++++++++++Rima just got up, went to the closet threw out a duffle bag then went deeper into the closet for something else.

Nagihiko went down stairs to make breakfast for this !o-so joyous occasion! 'Then why did he feel like he's world was crumbling'

Rima walked down stair wearing a full army suit complete with a bullet proof vest & helmet that weighted almost as much as she did. Eating the enormous feast Nagihiko had prepared, then opened & walked out the door to the awaiting taxi slinging the duffle over her shoulder.

+++++++++++++++++++++++Nagi kisses her gently on the lips then she kissed the tiny girl he was cradling in his arms.

He tried to smile to show her he was fine but his eyes betrayed him showing nothing but a worrying look.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++"I'm a goddess remember" she smiled.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++"Of comedy not war" he tired scolding her, but a smile broke on his face too.

+++++++++++++++Rima climbed into the taxi & the purple head watched as it drove away with his lover.

…...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=2 weeks later

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++She was sent straight to the front.

You'd think being petite would help but shots were coming from left to right & right to left it was like a mad house.

She leaped into a nearby ditch & took out a packet of bullets from around her sash

loading into her riffle gun then started shooting blind bullets all around.

…...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++'Shake'

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++'Shake'

Went the bottle in his hand he put it up to his cheek, & sprayed some on his hand to check the temperature, before giving it to the baby in the small baby blue cloak.

She took it then took her father's hand in the other. The two walked though their front door.

++++++++++++++++++The cherry trees were in full bloom as they sat side by side on the dusky brown bench.

In the middle of the park, petals swirled around making them dance gracefully in piercing misty blue sky. A memory recoiled itself of the time he & Rima had seen such a site together. Nagihiko felt the loneliness start pouring into his veins.

Placing one arm around the child's shoulder he never took his eyes away from the scenery. Finally he landed his gaze on the tiny infant that lay her head on his side dozing peacefully.

"The cherry blossoms are finally blooming" talking to no one in particular"+++++++++++++++++++++++++

…...

+++++++++++++++++++++The winter wonderland was being tainted by blood melting the bitter blinding snow.

Something fell from a aircraft in the gloom gray sky, as it came closer a bomb was in full view soldiers & enemies ran for their life.

But when the bomb hit the snow, instead explode into a large gas that was taking over the entire area.

++++++++++++++++Rima & three other comrades race to the mountain it took them what felt like hours climbing the nearest one, they were relieved to find the theory true that if your high enough the chemical gas cant reach you, that's lucky the four knew.

Most of the hundreds of others didn't have the slightest clue & Rima & the 3 others watched people drop like flies for a few minutes before darkness finally came down.

…...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Week later

"…and back to the war on the front a massive chemical bomb spill has killed over hundred identified people so far" said the news lady "with many more being identified discovered"

+++++++++++++++His heart thumped wildly & he ran to the kitchen to get a white sheet of paper that had the information of Rima's whereabouts.

Eyes widen bewildered.

Nagihiko looked up from the paper & dashed back up to the TV.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++"-& those are the names of the latest ten identified" the news reporter finish.

Commercial break "Madema's goes to jail is the most…."

++++++++++++++++++He had to be sure Rima wasn't one of them he went grabbed the home phone & dialed like his IM rep was at stake….

"We can not be certain if she is alive there are still tons of bodies-"the head military officer tried to explain but was cut off.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++"SHE'S SMALL, & ROUND, & CUTE!" screaming angrily into the phone

Nagihiko caught himself & held the phone inbetween his head an shoulder putting his hair up into a pony tail to calm down.

"I mean you can't miss her, her hair is extremely longer than most" trying hold in the tears.

"I understand sir but right now we have hundreds of people calling in, we reassure you we are doing our best to find everyone safe and sound"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++"a-arigoto" he stuttered. The officer hanged up the phone.

+++++++++++++++++++A remote clicked, he turned around see that the little baby Nadii had changed channels.

Now she was silently watching a gag show with two puppets hitting each other with bats over, over, & over again.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++Nagihiko couldn't help but close his eyes & smile (sweat drop) "Like mother like daughter"

Then he hung up the phone.

++++++++++++++++++++Went into the kitchen & decided to bake Rima's favorites Blue berry muffins with vanilla & cheesecake.

Over the years she still hadn't mastered the art but Nagi hadn't mind as it gave him a reason to hold her hand though she would get irritated at this, when it was done & they brought the whisker up from the mix a smile would cross her beautiful face eyes lighting up at the raining mixture. Thinking of this memory was like drinking warm royal milk on a cold, bilk winters night he wanted to keep that feeling.

…...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++Rima wasn't one to become common with people so quickly, but being up here she had.

Having no food for a week they ate snow as to not die of dehydration.

+++++++++++++++=One of the woman took out a photo "this is my family" showing a man smiling with shoulder length green hair & cat emerald eyes & a little boy who looked the same but with blond hair that was held back into a ponytail. Passing it around for the other two to see.

+++++++++++++++++++"And here's mine" taking out a photo of a dark haired woman with pink eyes

Next two boys who looked alike except one was taller than the other.

"They look just like me" he beamed with pride "I miss my wife punching me in the shoulder when ever I said that" pointing to the taller boy "That's my daughter" Both exchanged astonished looks, he just nodded back.

+++++++++++++++++++++++Though she was not to fond of them she pulled out a picture too.

"So is this your husband or wife" nodding with confusion.

"She's so kawahi!" the woman squealed. (I'm not sure if she meant Nagihiko or Nadii)

"It's-"

++++++++++++++++++++The soldier that had been taking a turn as lookout came rushing forward like a cheetah pouncing on its prey.

"The enemies are coming from the other side" yelling her lungs pointing a finger in the direction.

No one bothered a second glance before taking off, racing though the snow felt like setting their legs on fire. Numbness icy grasp was clutching at the heels of their combat boots trying to hold them back from survival.

++++++++++++++++++++Doing a famous roily poly style mechism Rima reach the bottom of the hill in record time.

Looking straight ahead she could see other soldiers charging their way, then turned back to the ones on the hill a enemie had found his way closer to the fleeting rabbits an aiming his gun up closing one eye while easing a index finder on the trigger.

Rima slinged her rifle from her back & shot the gun from his hand.

++++++++++++++++The comrades finally came down & now they were all running for their lives, but shots started to flying from both side.

++++++++++++++++And like any war shots were fired, their were screams, & people were killed…

…...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++"Here's another one" said a Lou tent, 40ft away.

The military officer strolled over to help. Looking over the victim a spark was set off in his head, squatting down to get a better look. "Whose this?"

++++++++++Lou tent answered him.

+++++++++++++"ah crap!…" he cursed under his breath.

…...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++'Knock' 'Knock'

Came from the door Nagihiko had fallen asleep on the couch

with the baby, setting her down onto it to answered the door.

++++++++++++++++++++++++When he opened the door, he felt the chill of the morning preparing him & saw who was there.

He's eyes went wide with questioning, as the two soldiers in uniform stood infront of him holding up a piece of paper to get his full attention & nodded as if knowing what he was thinking.

++++++++++++++++++++Without even reading the paper still in their clutches he knew what it was.

Nagihiko slumped down to his knees & the tears he had been holding back for all this time came running down burning, stinging his white ebony his cheeks staining them blood red.

+++++++++++++++++++'drip'

++++++++++++++++++++'drop'++++++++++++

Echoed the tears to the floor with no mercy for it's owner.

It was oblivious these solider had told this to many other people before him, cause they never moved instead watched his reaction.

+++++++++"No..no" shivered his shaky voice started loud but ended soft using his hands to cover his miserable face. Letting the violet hair sweep the floor.

Placing the paper next to Nagihiko who was now crying on all fours & clutching his fist. The two men closed his door. On their way out they saw a blue star shimmering in the sun that was being hung at the front window on a nail in a far right corner were a white star & gold star were almost hidden out of site. It was true it had been a custom in world war II but this was the 21 century. Nether or less they took down the blue star & hung up the gold one*represents death* in its place before leaving.

+++++++++++++++++++Turning around looking into the house the memories came flooding in even ones that had never occurred in here like the first time he touched Rima's face and the first time she patted his head & even when she had smiled at him.++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++The baby waddling over to him but ended up tripping flipping over landing on her tush

Nagihiko looked her way as she got up & looked at him.

She was the spiting image of her mother but she had his blue eye.

He found himself desperately wanting to look into the brown golden eyes he had helped to smile all those years. The eyes of the girl who had unknowingly tore his heart from his chest taking his feeling along with it.

Nagihiko wrapped his arms around the child & started to weep again hugging her for dear life.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

…...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++1 month later

+++++++++++++++++++++++5:00am in the morning he woke up to the crying of a baby girl.

+++++++++++++++Turning himself face away from the window he was now staring at the empty space next to him.

Everyday had been lonelier than the last.

He got up & brought little Nadii into the room & put her on the other side of the bed next to him & stroked her hair till she they asleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++7:00am

++++++++++++++++++++++'Clack'

+++++++++++++++++++++++'Clack'

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++He & the baby woke up with a start.

'Clack' he looked around to see were the noise had come from.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++The window? No this was a two storey house

'Clack' he saw a rock ricosha off the window.

Picking up the baby he went to the window sliding it open.

+++++++++++++++++++What was down their would have made him jump outside if he hadn't had the infant.

Their in the dark airy morning was Rima looking up to them army suit & all with a huge smile.

+++++++++++++++++Nagihiko didn't no how but in seconds he was down the stairs went to the fridge grabbed a strawberry cake put the baby in the living room crashing the pastrie infront of her.

+++++++++++++++++++++++He dashed to the door swung it open & before you could say "WTF" which she was

about to scream as he came hurdling towards her, burying Rima into a unbearably tight hug

++++++++++++++++++++++A smile couldn't even grasp his handsome face.

+++++++++++++++++++++++Everything was strange & wonderful & wrong all at once.

+++++++++++++++++++I mean how would you feel if the dead can back to life! It would be impossible & that's just

how he felt, he held onto her as if she were a ghost & would float away with the wind.

Maybe this was a dream but one he hoped he'd never wake up from.

+++++++++++++++++"Lair" were the first words to come out of his mouth "your dead" tears came streaming down & into her golden hair.

+++++++++++++++++"Well maybe I should go back to the grave" with a vein popping out of her head pissed by lack of oxygenate.

Which only tighten his grip.

++++++++++++++++++++Moment of silence…++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++="How" he asked hoarsely.

++++++++++++++++She pushed him away so she could look at him.

Oh & once again his eyes were meet by golden orbs that turned

solid gold at this moment in time. 'She's was real!' his minded mutely shouted.

+++++++++++++++++++++++"When we were looking at photos we were attacked an didn't have the time to give our wallets back so when they found her dead they assumed she was me"

she was quiet for a second morning the lost of her comrade

"they found me & thought I was her I only got shot on my arm" moving it to show it was better "but I hit the ground to hard & went into a coma for weeks*3*

when I woke up I found out I had been their under the name Kakashina J."

++++++++++++++++++++++He grabbed her into another hug this wasn't luck it was a miracle & like all miracles the hope that came with them defined nature.

++++++++++++++++++++++Rima & Nagihiko felt a tug at their pants. Looking down to the baby that smiled eagerly.

Picking up the infant they brought her into a three way hug.

++++++++++++++++++++"I'm going back in two months time" when she was finally able to squirm out of his grasp.

+++++++++++++++++++++"Why" so loud it echoed around the house.

++++++++++++++"I just got shot in the arm people died were at war theirs nothing I can do we need all the troops we can get" but by the sound of it you'd think she was just going to the convenient store.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++="But i…i…"he begged hoarsely.

+++++++++++++++++++"Want a pat on the head" she finished with a small smile.

She patted his head though it was not what he was going to say he didn't mind as long as it was her, as long as it was always her… and only her.

++++++++++++++++++++"Don't worry ill come visit every few months & when it's all over ill find you" wiping a tear off his crimson red cheek.

+++++++++++++++++++++++Finally a smile crept back onto his ivory face.

He knew what she was saying was true she had come back she would leave & when it was all over she'd come find him again.

…...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++One yr later

+++++++++++++++++++++Soldiers came running down the street like a parade many shouting "The wars over!"

Family, friends, even random people came out to rejoice.

But none were as happy as a certain purple head when he saw a sandy blond haired angel in the crowd.

+++++++++++++"Nadeshiko" She exclaimed even literally jumping in his arms into a hug, wrapping her legs around his waist( & no you perverts she was just happy, though that did make Nagihiko get a hard on) LOL =)

+++++++++++++++++Nagihiko had his hair in a pony tail even putting on a dress that Rima had once called "cute".

Her helmet hitting his head was enough impact to make he stumbled backwards.

+++++++++++++++++++++++Rima brought her head up & smiled down at the little now almost 2yr old girl next to him.

Standing up on her own she picked up the toddler who was more than happy to be in the petite's embrace.

+++++++++++++++++++++The small family came together making a ice cream sandwich, holding one another tight never to part again…++++++

++++++++++++++++++++Note: Nagihiko is still a dancer(as Nadeshiko) but Rima doesn't have a real job 'doing a little comedy here & their' so she was sent to war (-.-) just thought I'd let you know.

Please READ & REVIEW!

Sincerely, London aka nobu-chan age 14 =3


End file.
